The Hobbit: an elf friend
by Lily.May19
Summary: Earenniel is the younger sister of Lord Elrond and an old friend of Gandalf so when he comes asking for help with a company of dwarves and a mountain, how can she say no?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be kind and it is my own version of the hobbit but with my OC Earenniel, Lord Elrond's sister and her adventures with the company, I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and I cant decide if she should fall for one of the dwarves or not, please comment your ideas and any constructive criticism please, only constructive!;)**

 **Gandalf POV**

As I rode up to Rivendell I thought about the elf I was going to have to try to convince to join me on the quest to reclaim Erebor, as I stopped at the foot of the stairs I was greeted with the sight of the brother and sister, Lord Elrond and Lady Earenniel. Both siblings have long dark hair and have the same slender nose but were Elrond's hair is a dark brown and straight, Earenniel's is like a ravens wing so dark ,that when the light shines on it has bits of blue and green in it which hangs in waves down to the bottom of her back and framed her heart-shaped face. Earenniel figure was slim like all the elves, her skin was porcelain and flawless, she had perfect full lips with a natural pink-red colour, high cheekbones and long dark lashes which framed her blue eyes. Her blue eyes she shared with her brother being dark blue with specks of silver-grey throughout except that her eyes had clear crystal blue strips through out making them stand out. The eyes of the Lady portrayed her age where her face was young and youthful yet her eyes where ancient, looking at them they showed age and wisdom but hard gained wisdom like she has seen all the pain and suffering of the world, like she has seen to many die...they were old and tired eyes and she and her brother shared these ancient and old eyes. Maybe these eyes came from the war they fought at Gundabad and Moria or maybe it was the gift of foresight that they share that weighs heavily on them and her magic she possesses gifted to her by her grandmother the Lady Galadriel. A part the siblings didn't look a lot alike but together it was obvious

'Gi suilon! Nae saian luume'( _I greet you, it has been to long)_ , Earenniel said as she walked down and hugged me,"Quel amrun, vanimle sila tiri"(greetings your beauty shines bright)I say back to her,' Gi nathlam hí( _you are welcome here)_ but what brings you to Rivendell Mithrandir?' Elrond asks as he too hugs me and guides me up the steps. When we reach the top we are greeted by a young female elf, who is the spitting image of Earenniel and the only person Elrond loves more than his darling little sister, Elrond smiles as he takes his daughter hand and smiles warmly,'Quel amrun mithrandi' the lady Arwen says to me smiling shyly. I smile back warmly and look at Earenniel out of the corner of my eye, she notices and nods slightly and quietly beckons for me to follow her while Elrond and Arwen are talking.

We walk out to a quiet little area and Earenniel turns round and asks me "What does bring you to Rivendell?", I look at her and sigh, I might as well be blunt, 'I need you to come and help the company of Thorin Oakensheild reclaim their homeland of Erebor and help defeat smaug' . I glance at her to see her reaction but she just stares at me,"A van?"( _why?),_ its my turn to stare at her," Why help the dwarves, why help them reclaim their home", she explains.' You have seen the evil and darkness in this world and all the pain it can cause so now you have a chance to end some of that evil and help a lost people reclaim what they have lost and help them find somewhere to belong', I answer. Earenniel sighs and turns her back towards me, "You do remember the sickness that lies over the king under the mountain?", I sigh and nod my head, ' I have faith in Thorin and in his nephews', she turns back towards me with a small smirk playing on her lips,"Dolle naa lost( _your head is empty_ ) but I will help you". 'Hiril vuin, thank-you, we will meet in two weeks in the Shire at a little place called bag end ill mark the door so you know which house it is, thank-you', I say smiling 'but lets not tell your brother' ,"Agreed" she says laughing and with that we part ways,' Tenna' san'( _until later)''_

As I leave Rivendell I feel relief, it will be helpful now the she has agreed to come but now I am faced with challenge of convincing Thorin to allow her to accompany us.


	2. Chapter 2

**This scene starts with thorin just arriving and finished quizzing Bilbo, the dwarves are not to happy about the elf.**

The dwarves all stood there laughing but before they went to move into the other room, thorin remembered that Gandalf said he would be bringing a friend with him to help the company. 'Gandalf where is this other man for our company?'.' aah,well', the wizard stumbled uncomfortable, 'she will be arriving shortly'. 'SHE' dwalin scoffed, 'you expect a female to help us with this quest, your mad we need fighters for this mission not pitiful maidens who cant survive in the wild, she will not last' .At this gandalfs face darkened ,'She is not a mere maiden she is a gifted fighter who has fought in hard and dangerous battles and faced the worst evils of this world and she is an elf and a lady, so you will treat her with the up most respect and let her help you or I will leave and not help you.' Gandalf said in a hard deathly voice, it was a voice you didn't argue with,'how can we know we can trust her' thorin asked, the look Gandalf sent him chilled you to the bone, 'I trust her with my life', a uneasy silence settled in the room...but it was broken by three soft raps on the door

'Is that her Gandalf?' Bilbo asked, he was excited to met her, he always wanted to meet an elf. He opened the door to find a tall slim figure covered in cloak, her entire face in shadow apart from piercing blue eyes, 'Are Mister Baggins?' a voice sounding like chime bells ran out. 'y-y-yes', Bilbo stumbled out,' it is a peasure to meet,' the stranger said,' come in please' , bilbo said. A curt nod was giving in response and the cloaked woman stepped inside the tiny hall. The dwarves stood with their arms folded all looking at the cloaked figure whose face was still invisible. It was Gandalf who spoke first, 'Na vedui hiril vuin, tolo anin naur' _(at last my lady come to the fire)_ , the elf nodded her head and when Gandalf held out his hand she took of her cloak.

Some of the dwarves eyebrows raised and some looked shocked. Before them stood a extremely beautiful maiden, her face was perfect, porcelain skin, full lips, long lashes and rare beautiful eyes. Her long raven hair was in a complicated plait. She wore tight black breeches and brown riding boots, she had on a tight corset that exaggerated her tiny thin waist and chest over that she had a long green over jacket. Strapped to her back was a bow and arrows as well as twin blades, another one hung low on her hip and it was easy to suspect there might be a few daggers hidden out of sight.

The elf followed Gandalf to the fireplace and they continued to have a deep conversation in elvish which was interrupted by a cough from Thorin, ' Aa yes , Thorin may I present the Lady Earenneil, my lady may I introduce Thorin Oakensheild of the Durin, rightful heir to the throne of erebor', Gandalf said rather quickly , the dwarves in the company look unimpressed at the elf and continued to judge her, it was Thorin who spoke next, 'What makes you think she-elf that you will be of any help to us? You will most likely slow us down, we are going to face a dragon ,what makes you think you can handle that? and have you even killed any orcs? you will be of no use', he paused for a minute then smirked and said' perhaps you could cook our meals', all the dwarves laughed at this and looked at the elf to see her response. 'First of all Thorin Oakensheild, I do not answer to she-elf, if you are addressing me you will call me Earenniel or My Lady and be thankful I am even giving you the option to call me Earenniel, you are not a king yet Thorin Oakensheild and you have a long way to go so I suggest you start by learning some manners', she might as well have slapped the smirk of thorins face,' And to answer you other questions, trust me when I say I can handle this quest and that I have killed more orcs and goblins and fought in more battles than you , I have even faced worse evil than a dragon', the company all looked shocked at how she had spoken to thorin.

 **Earenniel POV**

The look on Thorins face was priceless, the other dwarves looked shocked at how I had spoken to him, eventually a young dwarf with shoulder length black hair and a bit of a stubble piped up,' What was the battle you fought in that was so dangerous? and what is worse than an dragon', I turned to the young dwarf and answered knowing my answer would garner respect from the dwarves familiar with the history of middle earth and of the war, ' I have fought in the battle of mordor and watched sauron be finally defeated and I have faced the nasgul and their witch king riders.', if the dwarves weren't shocked before they definitely were now. I looked poinetely at Thorin , he sighed and nodded his before wandering into the other room, as each dwarf walked passed Gandalf introduced them...this was going to be a long journey.

the dwarves were all sitting at the table talking, I was leaning against the frame of a doorway and was paying little attention to what was being said until I felt a sudden surge of magic and I looked over to see Gandalf scaring the dwarves and start to zone out of the conversation again but then the dwarf balin approaches me handing me a roll of parchment, ' its the contract for this quest' balin said and smilied warmly, ' I wont require one as I don't require any payment ', I said while smiling warmly back to the dwarf but before Balin could speak to ask me why I quickly scooted past him and caught the hobbit under the arms before his head could hit the floor, some of the dwarves looked surprised that I had managed to get there so fast. I looked up to Gandalf who motioned for my to follow him, I swung the hobbit up in my arms, he weighed very little , and I followed Gandalf into a small room and gently sat the hobbit down in his chair before nooding to Gandalf and leaving the room

I was walking down the hall when the two brothers fili and kili stepped infront of me both bowed and said 'Fili and Kili at your service', I couldn't help but laugh. 'Earenniel at yours' I replied while bowing back at them,' We apologise for our uncle being rude to you when you arrived but he doesn't trust elves so I'm sure you can understand' fili said, 'Its understandable due to his history with Thrandil but if he is going to be a good king he needs to learn not to judge so quick' I answered back there was a short silence before I saw most of the dwarves heading into the living room, so I suggested we follow. Upon arriving Thorin stood looking into the fire then started to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"

Standing there listening to the dwarves sing of fire I remember the fateful day when we marched on the black gates as one last attempt to defeat Sauron, I remember the blinding white light as Eseldor defeated him, and the thing I remember most of all , the moment the song reminded me of was standing there inside of the volcano walking beside my only living brother as we led him to the edge and told him to cast the ring into the fire, and the fateful moment when we had one chance to end this evil once and for all but the line of men is weak and darkness was allowed to prevail. The ring has all been but forgotton but by the elves and wizards, I hope its never found.

'My lady, my lady' I was broken out of my memories by Balin taking my attention, 'Yes?' I asked, 'Since you have fought against Sauron and been around a while you've bound to have a few interesting tales', I gave him a small smile,' I do but they are for another night', he nodded his head in understanding, ' right everyone settle down for the night we have an early start tomorrow', Thorin said, as the dwarves all settled down Gandalf came over and stood beside me, I was aware of the dwarves litening in to say what we were going to talk about ,' Something is bothering you my child' Gandalf stated, to avoid the drwaves hearing what we were going to say I spoke in elvish ( **Don't know the elvish for this sentence)** ,' Have you spoke to Radagast lately?', he stared at me quizzically,' The greenwood is sick, the surrounding villagers now call it mirkwood, I was visiting there and I felt powerful dark magic, dark magic I haven't felt in a age, something is coming Gandalf and I fear what it may bring', when I finished he stared at me worriedly,' Dont worry this darkness wont come for a while, Oh and i looked into the future of Erebor as you requested, I see you placing the crown upon a head but whose head it belongs to I do not know about from the fact he is from the line of durin, andalso see three tombs but that future is uncertain, it may or it may not happen.'. He nooded his head and then went to find somewhere to lie down, the dwarves were getting themselves organised and as I walked past several told me to take the couch but I refused and lay down against the wall against many protests, as I closed my eye I prayed for the strength to finish this quest...and to survive the stubbornness of dwarves

 **Well what do you think? Please review :)**


End file.
